


Discover

by Kaskade (orphan_account)



Series: Rickyl Short Works by Kaskade [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Laughter, M/M, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Past Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Pre-Relationship, This is trash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well With Each Other Anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaskade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just them now, but they're still discovering things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. I have no idea. This sort of just...happened?  
> Also it's just Rick and Daryl.  
> Everyone else died.  
> Or something.

"So," Rick says, crunching the empty can of stale beer in his fist, "Ya wanna hear somethin' funny?"

The hunter turns and faces him. A nod. "Yeah, 'spose a pick me up wouldn't hurt."

It was obvious both of them were often depressed.

"Okay," Rick answers, grabbing another can from the stash they'd found earlier that week, "This was somethin' funny ya should hear. This is like, way back 'fore we had Carl. Anyway, Lori was gettin' ready to-"

"Oh god," Daryl laughs, a smile on his face, "'s gonna be somethin' sexual, ain't it."

Rick feels fuzzy upon hearing Daryl laugh.

"Well, it was gonna be, but we never did that night. Nuh-uh," Rick snickers. "Not after _that._ "

Daryl laughs again. "Don't keep me waitin'!" he insists.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, she was gonna give me a blowjob, so outta the blue I ask her; 'Do ya swallow?'" Rick's choking on his giggles.

"Oh my _god,_ Rick," Daryl manages through his laughs.

"I know, I know. But she was just like 'No', so I said 'Okay.' After an awkward silence, I said 'Yeah, neither do I.'"

The laughs stop, and Daryl turns to look at Rick again. Unreadable.

"What?" Rick asks, eyebrow arching.

"Wait, ya mean...wait a second. Ya given someone a blowjob before?" Daryl's voice is confused, surprised.

Rick just grins. "Yeah," he says, almost mischievously.

"Who?"

They're probably at the teenage gossip stage by now.

"Well..." Rick grins again, "Maybe Shane and I were more than friends at one point."

"Yer serious? Oh my god, you are! How could I never tell?" Daryl's not upset. He almost sounds curious.

"Eh, I dunno. I never really tell anyone, yanno? I mean, it doesn't matter if I'm straight, gay, bi, or if I identify as a toaster at this point."

"Yeah, it does matter," Daryl says, once again unreadable.

Rick pauses. "Well, why? I mean, 's not like-"

He's cut off when Daryl pulls Rick close and kisses him. Smack on the lips.

He doesn't pull back though, because he realizes something.

They're going to be okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want I can continue making drabbles and just shove them all here, unless you guys want 'em separate.


End file.
